emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8026 (27th December 2017)
Plot Alex has spent the night at Mill Cottage. Zak has learned the golf course inquiry is Friday so asks Bob to help him out by providing fake receipts for meat to show that the Dingles livelihood depends of Wishing Well Cottage. Bob wants to talk it over with Brenda first. Robert explains to Victoria that being hit by the car has put in perspective how much Seb means to him. He's desperate to see his son but doesn't want to go up to Home Farm and risk upsetting Rebecca. Victoria decides to see what she can do. After overhearing Moira telling Cain it should be her in prison instead of Adam, Harriet asks Cain if Moira killed Emma. Brenda reminds Bob he needs to tell the twins they've split up. Rebecca suggests Victoria spends some time with Seb. Cain protests Moira didn't kill Emma. He comments Harriet has no idea how bad things have got so she can't believe a word Moira says. Chas gives Zak the receipts he's looking for. Lachlan watches as Robert heads into Keepers Cottage where Victoria is looking after Seb. He calls Rebecca to question why she's letting Robert see the baby. Robert thanks Victoria for arranging for him to spend a few minutes with Seb although they're soon disturbed by Rebecca and Lachlan barging in. Robert pleads with Rebecca, insisting he just wants to spend time with his son. In the café, Bob sits Cathy and Heath down and works up the courage to tell them that he and Brenda are splitting up. Before he says anything, Brenda stops him. Brenda informs Bob they will still tell the twins they're splitting up, but they won't tell them the real reason so they don't hate him. Lachlan is frustrated that his family appear to be falling for Robert's con again. Faith believes Alex is the best thing to happened to Aaron in a long time and tells the doctor such. Chas is also taken by her son's new boyfriend. Harriet approaches Moira in the pub and asks to have a word in private. Robert calls in at Home Farm to speak to Rebecca. Lachlan tells Robert he should forget Seb even exists as he won't get to see him again. When Robert doesn't rise to Lachlan's threats, Lachlan throws himself to the ground, smashing through a glass table into the process. Chrissie and Rebecca rush into the room to find Lachlan lying in a pile of broken glass and Robert standing over him. Moira and Harriet head to the church where Harriet asks Moira what's going on. She begs Moira to talk to her before questioning if she killed Emma. Moira confesses to killing Emma and reveals Cain persuaded Adam to take the blame to protect her. As Chrissie tends to Lachlan's injured hand, Robert protests he didn't touch Lachlan but the Whites don't believe a word he says. Rebecca orders Robert to leave and not come back. Harriet storms round to the garage to confront Cain. Although Cain continues to defend Moira, he eventually admits Moira did kill Emma. Harriet cannot believe Cain thinks it's okay for an innocent man to take the wrap and concludes Cain is covering for Moira as he still loves her. Harriet storms off leaving Cain to wonder what she's going to do next. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe Guest cast *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn Locations *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior and kitchen *Cricket pitch *Home Farm - Dining room, living room and office *Cricket Pavilion *The Woolpack - Bar *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Front garden and living room *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,920,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes